Twist and Turns of Fate
by Avalon's mists
Summary: Takes place after Time after Time. They won the battle, they had gained horrible memories and goods ones. They had lost a friend.


.net/s/2892439/1/Friends_and_Enemies

See that story? Absolutely amazing, click that link, read it, and leave a review for it even if you don't review this. And then scroll over the rest of her stories and read everything you understand. If you do you will thank yourself forever. Or at least until you start to think fanfiction is dorky.

This is based on the same concept only I can't help but center it around good Chase. I just fail at doing anything else. He's one of my favorite characters and he has so little background.

* * *

Alternate realities left one feeling disjointed. Kimiko sat quietly in her little cubby of a room feeling a odd mixture of emotions. Happy that Raimundo had been chosen as Shoku leader, concerned for Omi who seemed so distant, and confused because when the alternate realities had merged her other self's thoughts had sunk into her head. No not thoughts, the ghosts of thoughts. Things that she knew weren't real anymore but still frightened her.

Like how the evil bean had controlled all the Heylin side and they had worked like one organism. The terror she had felt when she had felt when Master Fung was trapped in the Yin Yang world and the feel of the grubby old clothing she had been forced to wear for nearly a year after the temple had been taken.

And then there were the people she missed, almost like phantoms, Good Jack who despite his near nauseating happiness had been a shoulder to cry on when things got tough. She'd never admit it now but she had really started to like him, he was genuine and you could always tell how he felt because he didn't hide things.

Then there was Chase, who'd been at the temple when they'd arrived and been like a second Fung to them. Not dragon boy, not a Heylin warlord, but Chase Young. Someone who'd she would find meditating in the rain after a day of training and sparring with them. Someone who went with them on Sheng Gong Wu quests and jumped into any body of water large enough for a swim, no matter how cold it was. Someone who gave up their soul for the greater good.

Raimundo plucked at his new robes. He had led his team mates through hell and back and earned his reward for it. He was very proud, even Omi had admitted that he deserved it. But the phantoms in his mind could only see the sad resigned face that took a bullet for him. A face he'd also seen in hysterical laughter at the results of several of his more minor pranks. Laughter when he approved and a waggling finger at the scene of the set up when he didn't.

Then the man he had fought in the showdown, there and at the temple only a few hours ago. It didn't feel right.

Clay sat in the rock garden at home among his fellow rocks. Steady as a rock people would say about him, and it was true. He has seen a 'what if' but knew he could not change it. The leadership that he had gotten and failed at stung him, but in his heart he knew he was not that type of leader. He wasn't a follower either, he knew his own way and would stick to it, he just didn't expect anyone else to.

Poor Good Jack, they never saw his fate, probably eaten. He had worked so hard in his little garden it could have brought tears of pride to his eyes. A annoying thing he was but his happiness was contagious, Clay missed him. Always willing to get his hands dirty the ever reliable Chase. It had been him who found their new camp, who was able to make the same cooing noises at the pigs that Clay could , and he was convinced it had been him who'd dragged the stone statue of Master Fung Clay had made to the new camp. He never had any good proof but the day it arrived Chase had gone to bed early and came out of his hut with bags under his eyes.

The time sickness hit Omi the hardest. He had seen all his friends die gruesome deaths. Horrible and bloody he hasn't been able to stop crying for hours after he returned and even then he had to keep checking up on them. To make sure they were still alive.

The other Omi's phantom memories clogged up his mind. He refused to let them go, instead clutching at every scrap like a life preserver. Chase, his Chase, the one it seemed that only he could see in the Heylins moments of honor. He had come to the temple as soon as Omi was brought there and was like a brother to him, even a father. Chase hd taught him, showed him how to commune with his element even when he wasn't strong enough to muster the attacks.

A living breathing human who had been there as long as he could remember. Chase had comforted him after nightmares when he was very small and after Master Fung was trapped in the Yin Yang world. If he wasn't with Omi he was off on his own training and meditating or drinking cups of tea in the garden. He was a fighter and a friend. A friend he would never see again.

Jack was in his lab methodically fixing his Jackbot. He had been a goody goody like them, they had put up with him, grudgingly but they seemed to like him when he wasn't being too annoying. He had come to them for shelter from the Heylin and they had opened their door. His good side had been annoying and clingy and scared, his evil hero had been dressed in blue, honorable and kind for the situations. He had even grudgingly put up with Good Jack's compulsion to brush his hair when he was nervous.

"For the greater good..." He mumbled out loud. That really was beautiful.

Guan couldn't meditate, not even after 1500 years of practice. He had been a monster and a slave. He hated to admit it but Chase had done a better job of avoiding Hannibals charmed words then he had. At least now someone besides him knew what Chase Young used to be like and not what he had become. Evil and manipulative. So that was what it felt like to be in Chases shoes.

Polishing his armor he let the echos of a life he had never led wash over him. He had sparred with Omi and been the family the young monk had never known. Saved the young monks when Guan had gotten too strong for them. Been the one to cry when Guan had turned to the Heylin side.

He had trained with all of them, laughed with them, been their friend. Amazed everyone by draining what amounted to several pots of tea every day then still being able to sleep. A respected equal, mentor and friend.

"For the greater good."


End file.
